


Kame-Kazi

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Gen, M/M, Tattoos, band au, lovable fuck ups, they are all fuck ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: So this is the beginning of a rock band au that I came up with based on this interview mostly the celeb crush idea and well it spiraled out of control. I am willing to answer more questions in this format if anyone wants? Either on twitter or tumblr? My name is the same!First chapter will be up some after this!I was inspired by Indevan's Rock Band AU. If you haven't read it you should check it out!
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	1. Interview

The flirty blonde reporter flipped her hair and got ready to ask the boys questions. Krillin nervously shook his foot knowing that none of his bandmates had any semblance of ‘togetherness’. They all had triggers well Vegeta had many: his kid, his relationship, his views on capitalism and the world which he called a burning hellscape on the regular. 

Raditz would kill a bitch if they brought up his most recent stint in rehab. Failed or not. For some reason, he was okay with discussing his drug use but rehab NO. He too had a handful of failed relationships that left him deeply wounded and bitter. But at least he was one of the more favorable band members. 

Goku well, Goku was usually chipper until someone brought up the fact that he and Chichi hadn’t tied the knot yet. And that fact would sink his mood and send Goku in a downward spiral of self-loathing. Because he had asked her...

Launch checked her makeup one last time which Krillin didn’t get. This wasn’t live. It was for a fucking magazine shoot and all the pictures were already taken. Which was a lot of the boys posing in tight leather pants half-naked. Krillin argued his way into getting to wear a thin t-shirt for a few. 

Their stylist Bulma had taken a sabbatical mostly to spite her ex and she was the one always looking out for Krillin. Well and Chichi who tailored his pants. Krillin was okay with discussing pretty much anything. It’s not like anyone asked about his insecurities so he was fine. No one hit that deep with him.

_“Alright, boys so I am so excited to be here with you today. Let’s start where all great bands start. How did you get your name?”_

K: So it’s a bit of a pun but the other guys didn’t get it at first. We used to hang out at a place called Kame house and we were reckless as hell. 

R: And one night we played at a bar going apeshit and someone said ‘What are they fucking kamikazes? Because they are looking to die.’

K: So we got Kame-Kazi

V: Which for the record I never agreed to. 

_“Well, the branding has sure worked for you boys huh? You got stars everywhere flaunting your merch even Yamcha Bandit was spotted wearing your hoodie and he is a baseball player, (Vegeta rolled his eyes) anyway your last tour had some drama surrounding it and even rumors of a break-up on the horizon, can you speak to that?_ ”

G: I think everyone just had a lot going on, to be honest. We missed our family and loved ones. We are not breaking up at all. All I wanted this last tour was to be with my babies and my girlfriend which is what actually has inspired quite a bit for this next album. 

_“So no more political speech and angry screaming? And more romance ballads?”_ Launch teased and Vegeta sneered. 

V: There will be plenty of fucking political speech. 

K: Yeah I mean it kinda made our name in a way. 

R: As for the screaming hell no there will be more. The maniacal laughter on the album was actually coined from the first time Vegeta laughed and we captured it on video. 

V: Fuck you. 

_“So Vegeta some people described you as an anarchist and radical as far as being anti-establishment. Some sources are even claiming you may be involved in some political dealings.”_

V: I don’t think there should be a fucking government so why would I involve myself with the government. Fucking morons. Next question. 

_“Okay…so let’s talk celebrity crushes? This was a common one asked by many of our readers.”_

R: Easy. Rihanna and Channing Tatum. At the same time. 

G: Oh Chichi Mau. Of course….. What? 

R: You can’t pick your girlfriend just because you are terrified of her.

G: I ain’t scared. 

Goku scratch his head and Launch turned to Vegeta. 

V: A classic beauty like Marilyn Monroe. 

L: Unattainable and dead got it. Now Krillin.

G: Oh this is easy. He’s obsessed with this tattoo artist and she ain’t even inked him. 

K: Ha. Ha. Lazuli Gero…okay okay she is just the total package. 

L: Go on. This is juicy. She did my exes tattoos actually. Covered his entire chest and elsewhere. 

K: Well…um I watch her tattoo on youtube and I have had friends inked by her and she is just so confident in herself and her craft and I find it inspiring. 

V: And she’s half-naked in all her Instagram posts ‘displaying her art’. 

K: Well being a hottie helps…

L: So she is your dream girl?

K: Well I don’t know about that far…

G: Hell yeah she is! Call my boy UP Gero!

_“Well, now that that is settled. You heard it hear Lazuli, Krillin of Kame-Kazi carries a flame for you. Vegeta there has been some chat about your relationship status with Bulma? Some people are claiming you two are no longer together and haven’t been since before your last tour—“_

V: Some people need to mind their own damn business and keep my son and his mother out of their fucking filthy mouths. 

…

K: Well I didn’t like season 8 Game of Thrones for everyone who was asking my opinion of Instagram…I think it fucking blew.

L: I didn’t ask about that?

K: You didn’t have to Launch. The freefolk have spoken. 

R: There wasn’t enough sex. Or dragons. Those are the only two reasons I watched that damn show. That always got my exes in the mood. 

Launch smirked, she loved getting a rise out of these big stars as much as she did with her ex, a big name in another band. _“So our final question. Who of your group is the most talented?”_

R: Krillin

G: Krillin 

V: Though I hate to admit it...shorty. He plays the most instruments.

K: …Goku is really good at soccer…


	2. Bat Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of the pain of being a man," 
> 
> \- Avenged Sevenfold

As soon as he saw the cover Krillin groaned and covered his face with his hands. The photographer managed to pic his least favorite group shot which made it look like even Vegeta towered over Krillin. And their height difference was a whole three inches. 

Seeing Kame-Kazi plastered on a magazine was pretty cool especially since it was Supreme Kai Magazine. But what was really embarrassing was plastered on the side in bold red letters. ‘Lead singer Krillin Monk talks Lazuli Gero and his attraction to the famed tattoo artist page 37’. 

“You guys seriously couldn’t let me answer it myself?” Krillin moaned and groaned. 

Raditz shrugged, “You wouldn’t have said it Kril. And that’s your fucking problem you don’t indulge your desires.”

“You indulge too much,” Vegeta pointed out and Raditz growled. 

“I mean it’s kinda cute. They liked it enough to make it the cover. Ain’t none of our love lives doing that,” Goku said and for a split second Krillin thought about challenging that. 

He decided against it and shook his head, “Only because everyone is terrified of Vegeta. Fuck, so much for if I ever met her I would play it cool.” 

“You are never cool sweetie,” Raditz laughed sympathetically. 

…

Once Tien was sat back in the chair Yamcha came over with the biggest ridiculous grin. Tien and Lazuli both looked up at him dryly often unamused by whatever Yamcha was fawning over. 

“Zu looks like dream boy has an interest,” Yamcha said tossing the magazine on Tien’s chest.

“Fuck Yamcha I said to leave it at home,” Tien growled. 

“Calm down baby, she tattooing your arm, not your chest,” Yamcha said stroking his boyfriend's thigh. 

Lazuli’s eyebrows arched in shock but then she smirked, “Huh funny he’s number one on my 'fuck 'em' list.” 

“So are you gonna fuck him?” 

She shrugged casually, “Maybe.” She turned the pages as she worked on Tien’s arm outlining several intricate cranes to add to his sleeve some paper and some realistic. Other than Lapis, Tien had been her first pincushion so she was happy to accept him dropping in. She had covered about fifty percent of the man’s body and he always insisted on not being finished. 

Yamcha smirked and rubbed his boyfriend's bald head, watching Lazuli read and tattoo with star-eyes. She couldn’t help but wonder how someone liked Tien could be around someone like Yamcha. 

She loved both of them but one was up the other was down. Polar opposites. Yet Tien was the one who began this romance years ago, bringing this giddy, star-eyed man to her shop after an apparent drunken hook-up between the two men. 

She admired the solo picture of Krillin for the shoot. It was from the side and he was leaning back on his toes. It seemed candid as his hands were running through his hair and he seemed fluid, caught in movement. 

She admired the tattoos around his neck and arms, though she did none of them. Some were intentionally shitty and she could tell it was the vibe he wanted. There was ink peaking out through the tears in his jeans that she wanted to see more of. 

His left eyebrow was double pierced and she knew he used to have snakebites. His gauges were smaller than she remembered though that trend was slowly dissipating. 

What intrigued her most was the six circular scars on his forehead. She had read everything she could find on his scarification pieces and still had dozens of questions. Why? What catharsis was reached? Pain? Reasoning? 

“I think I will need to research some scarification,” she smirked. 

Yamcha smiled back knowingly, “I heard he has more, near the half of him your most interested in.” 

“Zu. Can you fucking focus?” Tien sighed, his patience crumbling. 

“Yams I need you to help me with something,” she smirked and the two headed to the back of the shop. Tien cursed until they got back and Yamcha smile sympathetically when he saw his boyfriend had had enough. 

“What were you doing?” 

Lazuli handed Tien her phone, her most recent Instagram post tagging Krillin. It was a topless—braless—photo showing off Lazuli’s chest tattoo. The skull placed between her breasts and wings under the curve of them. Her pierced nipples were on display and Tien sighed, “ _ I’m a fan of yours too. _ Well, I think you made yourself clear. Ink me.”

…

Raditz plopped down in the chair arms folded like a scolded child. “I don’t wanna be here for the record,” Raditz repeated for like the seventh time since entering Lapis’s townhouse. 

Lapis sighed and rolled his eyes, “I get it, big boy. You don’t want a hair cut and I am working on figuring it out.” Lapis looked at Raditz's hair with utter revolt. The hair under was stringy, damaged and poorly bleach. 

“Last time my ma just cut pieces out that were bad. I was ten and got gum in it.” 

Lapis snorted, “Well I have prestige in the community so I am not doing that. But I think we can still salvage most of it.” 

“Most?” 

“Well I am not a rocket scientist but your hair is quite damaged. Whatever bleach your using on your hair is destroying it.” 

“I'm a rockstar hun, and I may have doubled it to make it go faster and then used peroxide,” Raditz snorted and Lapis dropped the chair and Raditz hit the seat with a thud. 

“That is appalling. And I am an artist hun.” 

“Ray play nice,” Puar squeaked from the couch behind them, “Lapis will take care of you.” 

“You better salvage it all, dude.” 

“Sit down caveman and if you call me dude again I’ll shave you bald,” Lapis said evenly. Raditz went to get up and yell but Puar stormed over and pushed him in his seat. 

“Enough Ray your the one with gum and cum and god knows what else tangling your nasty hair.” Lapis grimaced and held his hands out from his body, in disgust. “Trust him or the next person will chop it all.” 

Raditz sat back and allowed Lapis to wash his hair in the bathtub. It was a rather hilarious sight to see the six-foot-tall bulky man leaned over. Raditz had to stop himself from humming in content, as Lapis massaged his scalp.

Lapis chuckled and Raditz opened an eye at him. “Is this purple dye? Over your black hair?” 

“I wanted to try,” Raditz murmured. 

“Cute but no. Also if you don’t wanna cut it and don’t mind the rats nest why are you here?” 

“My manager,” he groaned, “We have this huge launch party and he wants edgy and polished whatever the fuck that means.” Raditz tapped his chipped painted nails on the bathtub edge. 

“Well, I can do that. And I honestly think you’ll like it. Most of the damage is lower anyway. Question though, are these scars from the bleach you used?” 

“No. Those are old.” 

“Good that would be a nasty chemical burn,” Lapis said as he looked at the uneven hairline and the scar dipping down Raditz back below his shirt. He thumbed some of the scarred tissue and tugged on Raditz's shirt collar. “Anyway scalp massage is over. Time to get to work.” 

Raditz walked back over toweling his hair off and sitting in the seat. “I would've looked smoking for that date Puar,” Raditz burst out with a snicker and waved at her once her smile fell. 

“Ray I am so sorry I didn’t know they were getting back together. I was kinda hoping that was it,” she squeaked. 

"It's okay I guess I wasn't meant to have a good life," Raditz said and she rolled her eyes. 

“Oh god, and all the makeup sex they are having is killing my ears. It’s one of Zu’s clients actually Lapis.” 

“Tien Shinhan and his bubble butt baseball player are back together? I read the tabloids Puar babe, besides he’s your brother.” 

“I mean they are cute as can be. And I don’t know Yamcha is being really open about his feelings,” she groaned. 

“Awww damn Tien Shinhan is off the table again,” Raditz sighed and winced as Lapis combed out his hair.

Lapis scoffed, “Fuck, you are tender-headed.”

“I was setting you up with Yams,” Puar corrected. 

Raditz took a deep breath as he watched Lapis on ceremoniously drop clumps of hair on the floor.

“How’s the youtube going?” Puar asked. 

“I mean I have a cult following on insta so I got like 3 mil subscribers. Apparently, people love my bougie ass ripping products to shreds,” Lapis shrugged but did not look away from his work. 

“I mean I trust you,” Puar giggled. 

“It helps that Zuzu makes an appearance. People love her work.” 

“The tattoos or the photoshoots?” Raditz asked cheekily. 

“Both big boy. Both.” 

“I mean she’s sexy as hell,” Puar squeaked. 

“Oh, yah Krillin is getting tatted by her today.” 

Lapis smirked, pulling out a buzzer, “Your Krillin? Then she is having a good time.” He shaved the damaged hair away and shaved a design into the undercut. “Magic. Your hair is still ridiculous and that awful damaged mess is gone.” 

“…I’ll get used to it.” 


	3. i Don't Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you go and would you even turn to say, I don't love you like I did yesterday," 
> 
> \- My Chemical Romance

Red. All he was seeing was red at this point. Yamcha had come by Tien's apartment, ready to jump his bones in seconds. They had been fighting and bickering a lot lately so Tien figured something had to be up. He had contemplated waiting until they had gone a few rounds before pointing it out, but Yamcha's smirk against his lips ripped him from the moment.

Then he made him spill and Yamcha 'needed' out of band practice for a gala coming up. For baseball. "You need to quit something for fuck's sake," Tien shook his head and pushed his boyfriend off him. 

"What I can't enjoy more than one thing?" Yamcha snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Your lack of focus is infuriating. You can't play ball, DJ, host at clubs, and be in a band. You are never around for it." For me...Tien meant--but his stubborn ass wasn't ever going to admit that. 

"Is this about the direction of the band? Tien, we can't do the same indie shit like when we were teens and I like your ideas but can we try new stuff?"

That word was like spit in Tien's face. New. The thing he hated above all else. Anything new. "Why should you have any say in our direction when you are never around but for shows? Huh? You just don't get it and you don't care to get it." 

"Tien come on. I am serious about the band. I'm just busy and let's be real shit has changed since we could just smoke weed all day and write incoherent lyrics. I’m busy. I’d love to just get high with you and never leave your bed," Yamcha said rubbed his hands up Tien's bare, tattoed chest, "but…things are different.” 

Tien grabbed Yamcha's wrists and pushed him away, "You never prioritize the band anymore. I get that you make more for baseball but fuck its annoying." 

"I don't think its fair for you to make me pick," Yamcha defended and pouted. "I have opportunities and that's not a bad thing." 

"We're done," Tien said and turned away from him, shaking his head. 

"Excuse me?" Yamcha scoffed and grabbed Tien's arm.

"You heard me! Tien and Yamcha are done!" Tien yelled at him and Yamcha flinched back. 

"Because of work? Yet you always fucking claim these convos aren't about us.”

"It's not about us, it's about you," Tien bit back and Yamcha stared at him, pain painting his face. 

"Fuck you," Yamcha said and slammed the front door behind him. 

...

  
A tattoo session was the perfect gift for someone like Krillin who had an array of tattoos, piercings, and scarification pieces on his body. Most notably the six circular scars on his forehead. His bandmates wanted to do something nice—well Vegeta and Raditz went along with it—so buying him a day-long session was the dream. 

It was empty when the bell rang overhead and Goku snickered. Krillin looked at his friend curiously and when he turned back around his eyes were as big as saucers. Lazuli fucking Gero was standing at the counter. 

Her collared tattoo crawled up her long neck in a delicate lace pattern, a stark contrast to her pale skin. And she was covered in beautiful black, grey, and white ink. “Have fun!” Goku chimed and walked out finger gunning his friend. 

Lazuli smirked and led Krillin to the table, “You know…I am a bit starstruck.”

“YOU,” Krillin said far too loudly. 

She nodded with a devilish smirk, “Never got to tattoo the lead singer of my favorite band.” Her corset was sheer and though Krillin had become quite acquainted with Lazuli’s bare chest from the photo she sent having her pierced nipples brush against his arm as she checked out his tattoos was driving him wild. 

“Well, I have had a lot done.” 

“I see plenty of areas…untouched,” she whispered as she moved her hand up his thigh and to his chest. “Lose the shirt.” 

Krillin sat up to take it off and tossed his beanie down with it. His hair was an absolute mess. He was trying not to think of his lame response to Lazuli’s topless photo or how he jacked off to it for days. Who needs porn when the sexiest woman alive sends you a tit pic?

“So what you learn to play first?” 

Krillin rushed out, “G-guitar.” 

“Really?” she asked casually and raised a brow when he didn’t answer right away. 

Krillin sighed, “No…fiddle.” 

“Why would you not say that? It’s unique,” she pointed out as she began touching up some of his older ink. 

Krillin snickered, “Because its a fiddle. I don’t know I grew up in the country so we didn’t have a lot of rock influence until I moved to the city. But the guitar sounded like a good answer.” 

“That's pointless. If I wanted to get to know some basic asshole I wouldn’t need to look far,” she said blue eyes piercing. 

“I guess I’m not used to it.” 

“Get used to it,” she said dryly and he blushed she bent over to work on his chest. 

…

Bulma walked up to him and his heart stop as soon as he saw the purple-haired boy she was carrying. Vegeta could feel his throat dry up and Bulma waved without any expression. 

“Goku said you’ve been good?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay then, I’m trusting your word,” she said and kissed Trunks temple. The little boy stirred in her arms and she bounced him gently to wake him, “Hey baby we are here for your surprise.” 

The little boy rubbed his eyes, “Daddy.” Bulma willingly handed him over, her son beaming as soon as he saw Vegeta. 

Vegeta held him tight and buried his nose in Trunks hair inhaling deeply. His son smelled like the same absurd green apple shampoo he always insisted on using but now it felt like home. Bulma watched the embrace but said nothing giving Trunks a moment with his father. She would have plenty alone time with his father spent in silence but she would brave it with a smile for Trunks. 

“Stay with daddy,” Trunks giggled and pressed Vegeta’s cheeks together. 

“Yes with daddy,” Vegeta said and bounced his toddler who was clinging to him for dear life. “Would mommy like to join us for dinner?” Vegeta asked quietly, not parting his eyes from Trunks. 

Trunks giggled, “Ask mommy silly.” 

Vegeta tentatively looked up from Trunks to Bulma though they were about the same height—though that was a lie Bulma had at least an inch on him. 

“Of course mommy will have dinner with you two. I can think of no better night.” 

…

Trunks had drifted off and Vegeta laid beside him, stroking his hair. 

“No hard drugs or heavy drinking?” she asked and he shook his head no. “No harming yourself? in the literal sense?” 

“Dammit Bulma no…” he whisper-yelled. “I call my fucking therapist whether I have a flare its part of that DBT shit. I don’t fuck with my meds. I am doing better…” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I know you think…that it'll be that same but I am determined for it not to be. I don’t want to die anymore. And I am sorry I didn’t want to live until our son was born.” 

Bulma nodded and whipped any wetness from her eyes. It did mean something even if it was late maybe even too late. “I saw how you defended us in the press and I will always be grateful for how you protect us.” 

“Of course. It is my job. Together or not. Does mommy want to take the bed with the sleeping ninja?” Vegeta teased and almost smiled. 

“Mommy gets him all the time and this is your hotel room.” 

“I don’t want the mother of my child sleeping on that awful couch. Besides I won’t sleep much.” 

“It’s big enough for the three of us,” Bulma pointed out and crawled in on the other side of Trunks. 

“If you find these accommodations acceptable that I will…conceed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna know what yall think in general but you team tien or yamcha or both?


	4. Seize the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
> I can move on with you around  
> I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
> I'd do anything for a smile  
> Holding you 'til our time is done  
> We both know the day will come  
> But I don't want to leave you
> 
> -Avenged Sevenfold

Dating an attorney had it’s highs, arguing with them was a damn low. Goku shaved his face clean, knowing Chichi would rage if she saw him looking as hungover as he was. He had left the magazine on her nightstand and dust had settled. She hadn’t looked at it and it had been weeks. 

But like hell, he would bring that up, because talking to Chichi turned into an argument and Goku hated arguing. Well, and Chichi being an attorney meant she was destined to win. 

She was in her office taking calls and taking a break from their baby who was currently sleeping in his swing. He was just as high maintenance as Chichi but of course, he was Goku’s mini-me. Gohan, however, was watching a channel on the medical field which Goku couldn’t stomach. He hated needles. 

And things had been rough before and during the tour between the couple. Which lead him to sugar coat it in the interview like he had been told. Now he just felt inauthentic and maybe it was best Chichi didn’t read the magazine. He didn’t want anything to rock the boat because things were always good after he got back from a tour small or big. 

As soon as he heard the piano playing he was pulled from his thoughts. "Gohan, you are going to wake up Goten," Goku sighed and the look on Gohan's face made him give in instantly. 

"Then can you play dad?" Gohan asked. "Goten always sleeps better when you play." 

It was true. Goten seemed to sleep better when Goku was playing. It felt good to be back at the keys. Even when things were crazy around him, he felt centered here at a piano. He wasn't sure how much time went by but both the boys were napping when he turned to she Chichi leaning in the doorway. 

Her baggy shirt hung on her fit frame and she was smiling softly at him. She sat down next to him on the bench, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Maybe everything would be alright this time.

...

"You like it?" she asked, holding up a mirror so he could see the gem-shaped heart she tattooed on his chest. Krillin didn't have a clue what she was working on, not like he cared. He wasn't sure he would ever have the opportunity to tattooed by Lazuli again. She could've tattooed scribbles on him and he would let her. 

Krillin looked away from Lazuli's piercing blue eyes to admire the fresh ink. He would've never picked it for himself, but it was truly a masterpiece. "It looks amazing." 

She set down the mirror and he ran his hand through his hair. That was it right? A very happy birthday and he just want to cherish the view one last time. 

Then, she kissed him. 

His brain short-circuited. Lazuli Gero, owner of Vermillion Ribbon Army Tattoo Company and most beautiful woman in the world was kissing him. HIM. Krillin had barely pulled his body off the table when her full lips pressed into his and he just froze. Then it hit him. He better kiss back right? Better show he's interested,  _ right _ ?

He kissed her back and she pulled away slightly, her teeth grazing his bottom lip, pausing just inches away from his face. "You know Lapis Lazuli is a gemstone..." 

"Oh so...that's why you tattooed it...uh do you actually want me...?" he laughed breathily, not prepared to meet her eyes and she smirked. 

"I did kiss  _ you _ . And I don't tattoo my usual clients in lingerie. Unless you don't want this? Which is fine--"

It was his turn to shock her as he pulled her down for a heated kiss. Lazuli wasn't thrown off guard for long as she climbed on top of the table and straddled him. Her eyes widened as she ground her hips into his, "Is that a fucking gun or something in your pocket." 

Krillin blinked and offered her a devilish smile, "No...just my dick." He snickered a bit a tugged on her arm gently, nervous to press too far. 

"Oh god yes," she said and kissed him again. 

...

Lapis blink to be sure he was really seeing this shaggy-haired man in front of him. Raditz was dressed nicely for one. The last time Lapis saw him Raditz was in an old band tee with literal holes in it and the most ridiculous acid wash jeans. Tonight he had on a dress shirt, tie, and very well-fitting pair of slacks. 

"I broke a comb in my hair and was hoping you could do something." Raditz smiled pointing at his wild mane of hair and Lapis gawked. 

Finally, he forced something out of his mouth, "You just show up?" 

"Part of my charm. Like a stray puppy." Raditz responded with a laugh. Before Lapis could argue the taller man changed the subject. "Is that Cobain wearing a crown of thorns tattooed to your chest?"

"Yes."

"Oh sweet. The only portrait I got is my momma," he said pushing past and walking into Lapis townhouse as if he owned it. Lapis shook his head and got on his tiptoes to inspect Raditz's hair.

"Ok, you need a wide-tooth comb for one thing. Why are you trying to use a rattail comb on your hair?" 

"Tease it!" Raditz said as if it were obvious. 

"You don't need any lift. But also you are deranged if you try and get through your hair without detangler." Lapis sighed as he worked the mangled plastic out of Raditz's hair. "What's the occasion? Your clearly well dressed." 

"Stupid release party." 

"The one where you need to be polished?" Lapis asked, clearly entertained by Raditz's failed attempt. 

"Yeah well, I tried. My ex-boyfriend is gonna be there so that's dumb and I guess I wanted to look good. No for him. Like a fuck you." 

"Yeah, I suppose that's a good reason. But I am petty as fuck." Lapis point to a chair and Raditz sat down.

"Petty enough to be my plus one? At an event, you don't give a fuck about? With a guy who's hair your pulling a comb out of? Who you barely know? Who is a raging mess?" Raditz said with a snort.

"Sounds like something I would do," Lapis said evenly and Raditz smile widened. 

...

They weren't together and that was Tien's choices. But Yamcha didn't have to pull a dramatic stunt at their show. Singing a song, not on the setlist was a huge bruise to Tien's ego, especially when it was oh so clearly about him. 

Tien pretended not to care while simultaneously throwing shots back at the local bar. 

And when he had enough of his ex flirting in front of him he got up to leave. Yamcha smirked at him. The same dirty ass smirk he always did when they broke up. Then Lazuli broke his thoughts and pushed him back onto his barstool. "I have ideas for your canvas," she stated evenly and humorously rubbed her hands over his bald head. "By the way, I think bald men are really sexy," she said far too loud and winked at Tien. 

Yamcha's shit-eating grin fell and he chewed his lip ring. Oh...now Tien got it. Payback.

"I think I am ready for another session on my back." 

"Think its time we give you that third eye you want hun. You should call someone even if it's just to fuck with him," she said running her finger down Tien's chest. 

"I think you've down a fine job," he snorted as his eyes diverted to where Yamcha once stood. But was now gone. 


End file.
